


will we ever be complete

by horrendousparker



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, peter parker - Fandom, tom holland - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, F/M, One Shot, Please enjoy :), these are just some stories that aren't long enough to be fics, what ever you want to call it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-10-26 20:37:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17753084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horrendousparker/pseuds/horrendousparker
Summary: this one will just be a short lil' one just to get it started





	1. Chapter 1

ok so I don't know how many I'll upload here so, we'll see and I'm guessing they won't be any longer than 3-4K long? I'll put it in the notes or split it up into chapters if it is longer


	2. beach bums

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one will just be a short lil' one just to get it started

You loved the ocean, you practically lived in it. Hair always having that salty smell to it and a very stereotypical surfing bracelet, which you never took off. You believed it kept you safe while you were out at sea or something like that. 

You only had one friend since grade 1, Samantha. The two of you went so well together that everyone else was too scared to spilt you up. You have a brother who is 23 but he doesn't quite matter at the moment, although he is quite protective of his baby sister.

That pretty much sums it up, for now, you are now 18, you and Sam are heading out to the beach for a quick surf. 

"Do you think we will find any cute guys out there today?" asked Sam stupidly. She was always pointing out guys she thought were perfect for you. 

"I highly doubt it, all the boys that hang near the beach are in stupid gangs," you laughed, knowing that each and every time you came back as single as before. 

"Well I quite dig a bad boy," she smirked, laughing afterward at how stupid she sounded. 

"Just get in the water," you ordered her, grabbing her hand and running into the water. It was fresh and cool, and you felt relaxed. It also crashed against your body, it was rough, exhilarating.  

You hadn't been out on the waves for a few days because you had been so caught up with your studies, so you were a bit shaky. As you got up on your first wave, you could see a group of boys walk down the beach. Singlet shirts, bare feet, and shorts, the typical. You had to admit the one to the far left was pretty cute, brown curls blowing around in the wind. Your foot slipped while you were distracted and you fell. Before your head went underwater you saw the boys start cracking up laughing, you could only guess at who it was. They made you furious. You stormed out of the water with Sam trying to keep up with you. 

"See I told you guys she couldn't even stay up for 5 seconds," one teased, almost crying from laughter. 

You tried to walk away faster but you stupidly tripped over your own feet. 

This set them off even more. 

"She can't even walk without falling over," the taller one called out. 

You looked over your shoulder and saw that the one who had made you distracted wasn't really laughing, he was just kinda looking at you. That was until one of the other boys nudged him and he began laughing. You now had tears in your eyes. You could hear Sam shouting things like "What is wrong with you," and "Get lost you losers," at the boys. While she was lecturing them, one of them escaped and was coming my way. 

It was him. 

"Just leave me alone," you told him, angrily. 

"No wait-,"

"What do you want from me?" you practically yelled at him. 

"I just want to say I'm sorry..." he spoke softly, almost sounded sympathetic. 

'W-what?" you sniffed. 

"I shouldn't have laughed at you like that." he apologized, burying his toes in the sand. 

"To be honest I've been watching you for the past few days and I really like you," he confessed. 

"Well I don't really appreciate what you did back there, you could of at least said something to your _friends,_ " you said furrowing your eyebrows. 

"I- well they're not really my friends.." he muttered, looking off into the ocean. 

"Then why do you hang out with them?" you asked bluntly, looking at him. 

"So they are my friends! But I can get them to stop," he almost yelled, you could tell he was desperate. But not after what had happened. 

"No just leave me alone, I don't want anything to do with you, " you told him sternly. 

"Please just give me a chance," he begged. 

Before he could say anything else, you got up and went to fetch Sam before she beat the boys to death. 

You took one last glance at him, he looked disappointed, like he failed, but you made the right choice. 

 

***  *  ***

 

"There you are," she exclaimed. 

"We are leaving," you told her, grabbing her arm. 

'"What happened?" she asked, noticing the urgency in your voice. 

"One of those guys just tried hitting on me," you explained. 

"How dare they," gasped Sam. 

"But I have to admit, I did find him a little cute," you admitted shamefully. 

"Well I mean its really up to you, but if it was me, I wouldn't go for him," said Sam, putting her hands on my shoulders, looking into my eyes deeply. 

***  *  ***

 

I knew he went to our school but I didn't realise how much classes we spent together. One way or another, I would look up and there he was opposite the room from me. He really was persistent. 

Sam had to stay back after school so you were left alone to walk home. You had both earphones in and your hands in your pockets. A person was about to pass you but you didn't take notice. Until they stopped and you realized it was the guy from the beach. 

"I'm sorry but this is the only way to get your attention," he spoke softly, slowly but gradually leaning in. 

He kissed you, holding your face in his soft hands as he did so. At first you tired to reject it but you surrendered to his touch soon after. 

"I didn't like what you did... but that was hot," you admitted, smiling giddily. 

I'm Tom by the way," he mentioned. 

"You might have just won over my heart," 

"But let's see how this goes,"


	3. bundle of joy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this the first what we can call bigger one?? it's a crossover in fandoms and it's a little out there but it's not like fluff or anything  
> -  
> -  
> -  
> just a heads up Tom is like 28 in this one and not an actor :)))

Life was pretty ordinary for Tom, just the usual wake up for work, shower, breakfast and if he had time, try his luck at landing a date with Aubery. Aubery had been his crush since college and he had been trying ever since. Haz told him it was just sad now because he hadn't dared since he laid eyes on her. 

 

He wasn't expecting today to be any different than before. 

 

"Haz guess what!" Tom yelled through the phone as soon as Haz said 'hello'.

"Whoa slow down," said Haz, taking the phone an inch away from his ear. 

"You said it would never happen... but I got a date with Aubery in twenty minutes," he boasted, sounding just a little too proud of himself. 

"What are you doing talking to me? Go get ready this has to go perfectly," Haz ordered knowing that if this didn't spark something, Tom would never get over it. 

"Ok, ok, I'm leaving now," replied Tom, reassuring Haz. 

"Good luck, dude," wished Haz before hanging up. 

_Ok so I just have to woow her and show her what a great guy I am. Can't be that hard?_

Tom had been waiting for this basically his whole life, he had to be somewha nervous. 

They had agreed to me up at a bar and when Tom walked in and saw Aubery sitting at the bar by herself, his heart dropped. 

_Crap. I'm late. No need to get worked up, I can still make this the best date she has ever been on._

"Sorry about that, I err- got stuck in traffic,"he explained as he approached her. 

"Well your here now," she said, gesturing for him to take a seat. 

"I just wanted to get it out there, but I've had a crush on you for quite a while," Tom admitted, trying not to sound creepy. 

"Aww that's so sweet," said Aubery, holding her hand to her chest, flattered. 

Tom wasn't expecting calls from anyone in particular but his phone still managed to go off. 

"Sorry I'll be one sec," he told her, fumbling his phone in his hands. 

"Is this Thomas?" asked the other line, which sounded to be a woman. 

"Yes, who is this?" Tom asked having no cue who this was. 

"I'm Rachel from the Child Protection Service and I have young Peter with me... your the only family he has left," Rachel said, gulping. 

"What? How? What about the twins?" he frantically asked. 

"They are currently living in Bali which is not a suitable place to raise a child," she explained, sounding desperate. 

"If you decide not to take him in, he will have to go into foster care and there is a massive waiting list, it could take weeks," she said confrontingly. 

_I can't just palm him off to some strangers? I could at least have him stay a few nights until I figure something out._

"Hold on, I'll be right there," instructed Tom, turing around while hanging up and realising he was still on a date. 

"I'm so sorry... but I have to go. Family emergency," Tom whincedas he said it. 

"No, no it's ok go," Aubrey sounded disappointed but Tom really had to go. 

"I'll call you, " he said leaving the bar. 

_Why do these things only happen to me?_

"Uh I got a call from Rachel earlier," asked Tom, tapping his fingers at the front desk. 

"Thomas you made it," called a familiar voice. 

"Tom," he corrected. 

"He's right through here," said Rachel, walking down a corridor. 

The place smelt weird but Tom couldn't quite put his finger on it.  He walked into the room and there he was.

He looked no older than 5. Brown curls covered his forehead which reminded Tom of himself except for his bright green eyes. He was just sitting in the chair biting his bottom lip while holding a tight grip to a stuffed dog. 

"I'll let you two get to know each other while you decide if you want to sign those papers," said Rachel softly, leaving the room.

Tom was great around children usually but this one seemed different to all the other ones; he seemed lonely and scared. 

"What's your name buddy?" asked Tom, obviously not remember what it was. 

He sat there not saying a word for a few minutes. 

"Peter," he murmered before continuing to look around the room while biting his bottom lip. 

"I'm going to be looking after you for a while, are you ok with that?" he asked, picking up a pen, ready to sign the papers.  

Peter gave him a small nod. Which was the approval Tom needed to sign the papers.  

Rachel came back in with a packed duffel bag and I'm response Peter looked up which was probably the most movement he had done apart from slowly swinging his legs in the chair that was 5 times too big for him.

"Are we ready to go Pete?" asked Rachel, holding out her hand. 

Peter nodded and slid off the chair and did sort of a trot over to her. 

_God this kid is so god dam cute._

Tom had already been won over just by looking into his big green eyes and seeing himself in them. The three of them walked out into the reception once again. 

"Everything he owns is in this bag, if you need anything here are my details, I'll keep in touch with you," said Rachel quite fast. 

"Err yeah ok," Tom managed to get out, still trying to process what she just said. 

"Now you be good for Thomas," instructed Rachel, squating so she was almost at height with Peter. 

As soon as Rachel left Peter found another hand to hold. Toms. 

He wasn't expecting a small little hand to wrap around his so suddenly. But he embraced it and softly rubbed his thumb over Peter's hand, to achieve some sort of comfort. 

"Its going to be ok," Tom told Peter to reassure him. Peter held a little tighter.  

***  *  ***

Tom headed over to his car, Peter in one hand, duffel bag in the other.

He placed the bag on the ground and unlocked to boot all while not letting go of Peter's hand, it felt like if he let go, Peter would get lost somehow. 

_Does he need a booster seat or can he sit in the front?_

"Have you ever been in the front seat before?" Tom asked Peter, opening the passenger seat.

Once again Peter shook his head. 

"There's a first time for everything," he smiled, helping lift Peter up into his seat where he clicked on his seat belt and wrap his little arms around his dog.  

Tom's apartment was only a twenty minute drive so the conversation was short and quick, especially because Peter didn't say much but he gained confidence as he got used to Tom's presence. 

"How's school?" he asked, naturally feeling it was a good topic for a kid of his age. 

"Good, but I am on holidays," he mumbled, looking at all the tall buildings as they drove past. 

_Wait a minute, what do kids eat? I have virtually nothing at home._

"Would you like Mc'Donalds for dinner?" asked Tom, thinking on his feet. 

"Yes please, but Auntie May always used to order me a chicken burger because I don't like the beef ones," mention Peter, his face brightening up slightly. 

"I'm sure they'll have plenty of chicken for you," reassured Tom as they pulled into the Mc'Donalnds car park. 

 Tom walked Peter into the McDonald's which wasn't very busy at the time. He made sure to order a chicken burger, a small coke with no ice, just like Auntie May used to do. 

_It's sort of sweet how he just wants everything to be just like before._

Peter picked out a booth in the back corner. He laid out a napkin for Jeremy 'his stuffed dog' to sit on so he didn't get dirty. 

After taking a huge bite of his burger compared to his small mouth, he swallowed and asked very important question. 

"How long am I staying with you?" he asked, looking up to Tom with his big green eyes. 

"I'm not sure bud," Tom replied, not really knowing himself either. 

"I just want to stay with someone, I don't want to be alone anymore," he said pulling Jeremy closer to his side. 

_Hasn't this kid already been through enough?_

"You'll be safe just as long as your with me," Tom reassured him with a smile before taking a bite from his own burger. 

***  *  ***

When they got home, Tom was already quite tired and it was only 9:30. Tom opened the door and Peter immediately went to the window that overlooked the quite spectacular view of the city. He found himself a chair by the window and sat there staring off into the distance. 

"It's nice isn't it?" 

"Mmhm," replied Peter, propping up Jeremy so he could see as well. 

"Uncle Ben used to take me to the roof and watch the stars with me," said Peter, almost trailing off. 

Tom didn't say anything he just sat there with him for a few minutes, just allowing Peter to enjoy his company. 

"Are you tired yet? Because I am," said Tom, mid yawn. 

"A bit," replied Peter with a yawn. 

"Do you want to get ready while I sort out your bed?" asked Tom. Peter nodded and headed off with his bag. 

Tom managed to find some old sheets in a cupboard somewhere and made the bed in the spare room. The bathroo. was silent when he was finished. It was odd. 

Tom looked around, he wasn't in the bathroom or bedroom. He went back out to find Peter sound asleep on the couch with a little blanket wrapped around his skinny body. 

He looked so cute Tom didn't want to wake him, instead he just pulled up the blanket and let him sleep. 

***  *  ***

Tom was still in a deep sleep when a knock on his bedroom door stirred him a little but he fell back asleep. Next the covers were slowly dragged off his body. It was summer so he just slept in his boxers. 

Still he ignored what ever was trying to wake him up. A small finger began to poke his arm, his chest and last his face before he finally gave in. 

He slowly opened his eyes to see Peter's green eyes staring back at his, intentivly waiting for him. He guess it to be around 6:30. 

"It's too early," he groaned before Peter had a chance to say anything. 

"But I tried to make breakfast and I'm hungry," Peter told him, shifting his weight after waiting so long to wake him up. 

"I'll be up in a sec," Tom mumbled, sitting up locating some sweatpants and a shirt to dress himself with. 

He rubbed his eye to focus his vision while he walked into the kitchen with Peter by his side. 

He expected to see a huge mass in the kitchen when a 5 year old says they 'tried' to make breakfast. 

Instead a bowl with pancake batter was sitting next to a pan on the stove waiting to be cooked. No mess, everything had been put back where it belonged. 

"Did you do this?" asked Tom, very surprised. 

"Auntie May always said I shouldn't touch the stove until I was old enough," said Peter, quite pleased of his achievement. 

 "I can help you out there bud," said Tom tussling his hair. Peter look back up to him, this is when Tom felt something more with Peter. A little spark that could be the beginning of something. 

Tom cooked up four pancakes with the batter and plated them up.

INCOMPLETE I'LL STILL BE UPDATING THO

 


End file.
